paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey Puckett
)}} }} Zoey Puckett is the younger sister of the protagonist of Paranatural, Max Puckett, and daughter of Mr. Puckett and Mrs. Puckett. After her mother's death, Zoey moved with her family from their home in Baxborough to a convenience store in her father's old hometown of Mayview. Appearance Zoey has medium-length red hair pulled up in a high ponytail with bangs. At the beginning of Chapter 1, she wears a pink t-shirt with red sleeves and brown cargo pants. The next morning, she wears an oversized green t-shirt depicting a clown's face. After Max returns home from school, Zoey wears a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue logo and sleeves. In Chapter 3, she wears a black hoodie with multicolored stripes over a pink shirt and red-and-white shoes. In Chapter 4, she wears a pink hoodie with rolled-up sleeves over a white t-shirt, light blue shorts, white-and-grey socks, and a watch with a pink strap. In Chapter 5, she wears a cream sweater and the same watch. In Chapter 6, she wears a pink shirt with a band of light pink near the top, as well as a red backpack . Personality Zoey has a less adversarial relationship with her father than Max, and seems to be enjoying her new life in Mayview. Though they enjoy making fun of one another , Zoey ultimately cares about Max's well-being."What took you? We were - '''I' was worried!"'' Paranatural Chapter 1 The comic opens with Zoey and Max being introduced by their father to the Corner Store, their new home in Mayview. They briefly bicker with one another before entering the store, where Zoey immediately runs to explore while Max notes the empty shelves. Mr. Puckett then takes Zoey and Max upstairs, where the movers have already unpacked their belongings. As Zoey declares that the house has "everything" ,, Mr. Puckett takes out a photo of Mrs. Puckett with a baby Zoey and Max and places it on a desk. After a prolonged moment of silence, Mr. Puckett offers to buy the two pizza, which they both agree to. Later that night, Zoey can be seen sleeping on the living room couch while Max prepares to enter his room. While rushing to get to school the next morning, Max runs into Zoey in the hallway, where he tells her that he "doesn't have time to make fun of her shirt" while rummaging through a box of school supplies. After asking her to toss his backpack, Zoey kicks the bag over Max's head, causing him to reach for it and fall backwards down the stairs. At the end of the chapter, Max returns home to find Zoey and Mr. Puckett swordfighting with a broom and a toy light-saber, respectively. Zoey tells Max that she was worried and asks him why he took so long, while Mr. Puckett asks him how school was; after a moment, Max replies, "..Uh.. Pretty cool, I guess." Chapter 3 The morning after Gorf's attack, Mr. Puckett and Zoey speculate over the cause of the bloody marks and cracked glass on one of the store's walk-in cooler doors (left by Max's nose and a hurled soup can, respectively). Afterwards, Zoey can be seen eating from a bowl of cereal on the stairs while Max is walking down. Chapter 4 The chapter opens with Zoey returning upstairs with pizza to Max and Mr. Puckett playing Monopoly, which the latter had already lost at twice in her place. After being alerted about the trio of shoplifters downstairs by P.J., Max decides to confront them as Zoey watches her father squeeze his pizza slice into her cup of soda. Chapter 5 After leaving Francisco Guerra's dojo, Isabel Guerra enters the Corner Store, purchasing a toothbrush and telling Zoey about how to properly rob a convenience store before being interrupted by Max. Afterwards, while Isabel and Max comfort each other about yesterday's events on the Ghost Train, Zoey can be seen listening in confusion. Chapter 6 After escaping his house, Stephen stops by the Corner Store to purchase a drink from Mr. Puckett, and Zoey can be seen waving to her father as she leaves for school. Quotes )}} )}} )}} Gallery Official Artwork Zoey.jpg|Zoey's old cast page photo. Zoey Twitter Sketch.png|A Twitter sketch featuring Zoey cheekily declaring that ghosts aren't real. (Tumblr post) Travel Comics 2- Dad Puckett Takes Hands Off Wheel.png|In a travel comic by Zack, Zoey panics as her dad takes his hands off of the wheel. ("Travel Comics #2", Jun 13 2017) Comic Zoey Puckett Ch1Pg7.png|Zoey exploring her new home at the Corner Store. ( ) Zoey Puckett Ch1Pg9.png|Zoey sleeping on the upstairs couch. ( ) Zoey Puckett Ch1Pg14.png|Zoey wearing her pajamas. ( ) Zoey Puckett Ch1Pg70.png|Zoey swordfighting with her father. ( ) Mr Puckett & Zoey Puckett Ch3Pg2 01.png|Zoey watching her father theorize about the broken freezer glass. ( ) Mr Puckett & Zoey Puckett Ch4Pg3.png|Zoey watching her father squeeze a pizza into her drink. ( ) Zoey_&_Maxwell_&_Mr._Puckett_Ch5Pg40.png|Max's imagination after being told of his possible suspension. ( ) Zoey And Isabel At Counter.png|Isabel discusses stealing the entire cash register with Zoey. ( ) Zoey Isabel High Five.png|Zoey high-fives Isabel's hand in confusion while she's actually asking for change. ( ) Mr Puckett & Zoey Puckett & Stephen Ch6Pg6.png|Mr. Puckett giving a thumbs-up to Zoey as she leaves for school. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Puckett Family